


Bonding Moment

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Keith Family Week 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is snarky, Day 7: Greetings/Farewell, F/M, He has feelings about it, Keith Family Week, Keith holds his daughter for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Day 7:Greetings/FarewellThe only time Keith has ever hesitated before following through on an action was when it was time to hold his newborn daughter for the first time.





	Bonding Moment

Keith did not consider himself a coward. No one would, by any stretch of the imagination.

He was the one who did death-defying stunts in all sorts of vehicles: hover bikes, Voltron Lions, Galra spaceships.

He would jump into burning buildings in the blink of an eye, run into a battle with swords flashing.

He would gladly sacrifice his life for others, not even really thinking about his actions until long after those moments had passed.

Zarkon, Sendak, Lotor, monster black holes, he’d face them all.

But yet he found himself hovering, hesitating, over his daughter’s cradle.

“She won’t bite,” Allura commented from the bed, watching him start to reach then retreat, pressing his arms against his chest.

“I just… I don’t want to hurt her…” Keith said, staring at Melenor—perfect baby Melenor, less than an hour old, healthy and whole and perfect.

“The mighty Red Paladin of Voltron, pilot of the Black Lion, terrified of his own daughter,” Allura laughed.

“I’m not afraid of her,” Keith argued, looking over his shoulder at his wife. “Just… Afraid of breaking her.”

She was so tiny and fragile and precious. The most tiny and fragile and precious thing he had ever laid eyes on.

He couldn’t believe that he donated twenty-three chromosomes to this little bundle. Not just because she looked so much like Allura, but because he didn’t think that there was any part of him that could make anything so, well, cute and delicate.

“Bond with your daughter, Keith.”

“We are doing perfectly well over here on our own, building up slowly to a bonding moment.”

“In which you cradle her in your arms?”

“Yeah, but maybe I should wait until she’s a bit older. That way I cradle someone in my arms who will actually remember that bonding moment.”

Allura huffed slightly behind him, then said, “Fine. Then go call Lance in here.”

Keith stiffened and he whirled around, looking incredulously at his smirking wife. “What?”

“You heard me,” She said, her smile turning somewhat wicked. “If you won’t hold your own daughter, there are quite a few people out there waiting to meet her. I bet Lance would love to hold Melenor first. Godfather privileges.”

“Shiro and Hunk are also her godfathers!” Keith argued, spluttering slightly.

“Yes, but they’re not as likely to hold it over your head that they held your daughter before you.”

She had a point. He hated that she had a point.

He turned back to his daughter.

No, she was his, and she would be only his for a little while.       

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

_Patience yields focus. You can do this, Keith, it’s just like holding an extra-large burrito._

He opened his eyes. Gulped slightly. Looked down at the extra-large burrito in question, who gazed up at him with big, trusting eyes.

Carefully, shakily, he slid his hands underneath her, gently lifting her out of the bassinet. He held her to his chest, being careful to keep her head up. He carried her to the rocking chair, sitting down.

And he just sat there, staring at her, in raptured awe and wonder at this small being in his arm.

Melenor stared back, her big blue eyes asking questions. Who was he? Where was she? And why did he not have milk?

There would be thousands more questions that she would ask, and many of them Keith could not answer. But he would do his best for his baby girl.

She was his, his to love and hold and protect and nurture.

His beautiful baby girl.

“Hi, Melenor,” Keith whispered, eyes tearing up slightly as he pressed a kiss to the soft hairs on her head. “I’m your daddy, and I love you so much, so much more than you will ever know.

“Welcome to the universe, my darling.”


End file.
